Moon Pool
Moon Pool is a special, supernatural pool with the power to transform normal people into merpeople when the Full Moon passes over the top of the cave (in Mako Island) and passes in the front of the cave (Sea Caves of Ireland). These places were formed on Earth after collisions with a comet containing Moon Rocks and Crystal that generate special powers corresponding to the Moon (revealed in "A Magnetic Attraction"). The underwater cave that leads to Moon Pool is roughly 50 feet deep. There are currently two known Moon Pools: one on Mako Island in Australia and another in the Sea Caves of Ireland in Ireland. History In the early seventeenth century, a mermaid named Eva transformed in a Moon Pool in the Sea Caves of Ireland. During that time, a comet was about to hit the earth and she used her powers to form the original Tower of Light to change its course. In the late 1990s, a young girl named Bella was transformed in the same place when she was nine years old. The first known people to become mermaids in Australia were Gracie, Louise Chatham and Julia, all of whom were transformed in the 50s and were given special powers. In 2006, Cleo Sertori, Emma Gilbert and Rikki Chadwick were transformed into mermaids in the Moon Pool. Charlotte Watsford, Gracie's granddaughter, also became a mermaid in the same place. However, as she fell into the Moon Pool during the most recent planetary alignment, her powers were taken away forever. The Moon Pool is destroyed in the Season 3 by Ryan, Sophie and Zane, and becomes a communal pool. The Full Moon gets only reflected in the water, not releasing magic because Ryan blew up and destroyed the Moon Pool's cave in search of Moon Rocks. Despite its destruction in Season 3, the Moon Pool somehow becomes active once again in Mako: Island of Secrets where a young boy named Zac Blakely regains his merman form and powers when he falls into the moon pool. Later, his girlfriend Evie McLaren would accidently become a mermaid as well. In Mako: Island of Secrets, the Moon Pool is completely different in appearance than how it appeared in H2O; the original entrance from land has disappeared, instead it was relocated to another side of the cave. According to Rikki in Mako: Island of Secrets , the Moon Pools new appearance has been around since she and the others left, implying that they are somehow responsible for its remodeling. Function When the moon is full, it passes over the volcano top of Mako Island or in front of the Sea Caves of Ireland and activates the magic in the water. During this time, any human that stays in the Moon Pool will be transformed into a mermaid or merman (depending on their gender) and given special powers over water. When the Comet was about to collide with Earth, the Moon Pool creates a Water Tentacle to warn the mermaids about the comet. Its magic is active only on a Full Moon. Powers The Moon Pool's magic is active only during a full moon. During this time, any human who jumps into the pool when the moon passes over, will be turned into a mermaid or merman, and given special individual powers. The Moon and the Pool generate different magnetism and effects depending on the moon's phases and the planetary alignments. When nearing collision with a comet, the pool's temperature will rise in preparation for it. Special Planetary Alignment During a rare planetary alignment, the moon will increase the powers of a mermaid or merman if they are in the Moon Pool during the alignment. *Hydrokinesis- Aerokinesis *Hydro-Cryokinesis- Cryokinesis *Hydro-Thermokinesis- Pyrokinesis/Electrokinesis If one mermaid has all three powers, they will be upgraded in the same way. The Moon of Fifty Years At every fifty years another planetary alignment takes place. If a mermaid or merman is in the Moon Pool during this alignment, they will lose all of their mermaid powers, and will return to their original state as a Human. Lunar Eclipse During a Lunar Eclipse, any mermaid who is in the Moon Pool will lose their powers for 12 hours. After 12 hours, their tails will return, along with their powers. These effects apply only to human-turned-merpeople, because they became merpeople via the Full Moon and the Moon Pool, and subsequently, the Full Moon reacts and can increase or remove their powers and mer-form according their alignments. Trivia *There are two known Moon Pools in the world, one on Mako Island, in Australia and the other in the Sea Caves of Ireland. There may be more Moon Pools, but these two are the only ones known. *When the Moon Pool is active, technology does not function properly due to the pool's magical properties. *Its magic is active only during the Full Moon. *Both the Crystals and Moon Rings store moonlight and can be used to simulate a Full Moon. *These places were formed after a collision with a comet. A piece of a comet formed Mako Island, and another one of the pieces from (perhaps) the same comet formed the Sea Caves of Ireland. *A potion of full moon magic amplified by fifty which causes magic-made merpeople to lose their mer-form, has to be used in the Moon Pool during the Full Moon. *In Mako: Island of Secrets, it is revealed that if a normal human touches Moon Pool water while outside of the pool, it gives them water-based powers that gradually loses balance. However, this only applies in Mako Mermaids. Gallery File:Moon Pool.jpg|Moon Pool in H2O File:H2O-h2o-just-add-water-2553206-600-347.jpg File:Charlotte's Metamorphosis.jpg File:124847G.jpg File:2qxc42h.jpg File:Hanging in Moon Pool.png File:Full Moon Over Moon Pool.jpg|Active Moon Pool File:new Moonpool.jpg|The New Moon Pool in Mako Mermaids File:moon pool.jpg File:Lewis In Moon Pool.jpg File:Veridia Profile.png File:Mimmi and Ondina in Moon Pool.jpg File:Emma With Locket.png File:Mermaids and Girl Mermaid in Moon Pool.jpg File:Metamorphosis.jpg File:Mermaids After Saving Rikki.jpg File:Rikki Taking Charge.jpg File:Mermaids Looking Into Moon Pool.jpg File:S03E01.jpg Lewis Talking at Moon Pool.jpg File:Lewis Talking To Cleo In Moon Pool.jpg File:Lewis Hearts Cleo.png File:Ireland.jpg File:Sea Cave in Ireland.jpg File:Mo.jpg File:Projection.jpg File:Bscap0222.jpg File:H2o-h2o-just-add-water-6016878-240-192.jpg File:S02E04.jpg File:S03E26.jpg File:S03E03.jpg File:S01E01.jpg File:S02E01.jpg File:S03E04.jpg File:S03E07.jpg File:S02E06.jpg File:S01E26.jpg File:S02E08.jpg File:S02E15.jpg File:S02E20.jpg File:S02E21.jpg File:S01E05.jpg File:Lewis Falling.jpg File:Zac Falling Into Moon Pool.jpg File:Aquata Giving his Moon Ring for Sirena.jpg File:Mako Mermaids In Moon Pool.png File:Evie With Moon Ring.jpg File:Zevie and Water Dragon.jpg File:Evie Attacked by The Dragon.png File:Evie in Moon Pool.jpg File:Evie Disappointed.jpg File:Mako-S3E8.png File:Zac and Lyla in the Moon Pool.JPG File:Zac in Moon Pool.jpg File:Mermaids and Aquata.jpg File:Zac destroying the Trident.png File:IMG 0799.PNG File:Zac and Mimmi See Nerissa.jpg File:OndinaMimmiZac1.jpg File:Evie Metamorphosis.jpg File:Back in Moon Pool.png File:Evie, Mimmi and Ondina in Moon Pool.jpg File:Sirena Mad at Nixie and Lyla.jpg File:Cleo Powers.png File:Girls Using Atmokinesis.jpg File:Ondina And Mimmi Using Magic Potion.jpg Ondina And Her Students.jpg File:Zac and Evie in Moon Pool.jpg File:Bella-rikki-cleo-big.jpg File:Zac and girls.jpg File:S03E24.jpg File:S03E16.jpg File:Mermaids In Moon Pool.png File:Merpeople_in_Moon_Pool.jpg File:OndinaMimmiSirena2.jpg File:Evie and zac in moonpool.JPG File:Moonpool zevie.JPG File:S03E20.jpg File:S03E08.jpg File:S01E22.jpg S01E24.jpg Normal bscap323.jpg File:Rikki-and-emma-h2o-just-add-water-6726009-395-263.jpg Rikki in mako.jpg StormSpell4.png StormSpell1.png Emma in Water.jpg Rikki In Moon Pool.jpg 973756e8f35c865787a1f77a7abb9289.jpg Girls using Moon Rings.jpg Tumblr nmitmlsb1M1uotqdzo4 400.gif Nixie, Lyla and Sirena in Moon Pool.jpg Nixie, Lyla, and Sirena sitting in the Moon Pool.jpg Nixie Lying in Moon Pool.png Lyla Lying in Moon Pool.jpg Sirena Lying in Moon Pool.jpg Greg (2).png Looking At The Moon.jpg 25426774.jpg Rikki Sad.jpg Water tenticle3.jpg Tenticle.JPG Water tentacle diving.jpg Evie and Sirena in Moon Pool.jpg Ondina and Mimmi Concerned.jpg Cleo, Rikki and Emma in The Pond.jpg Cold Dragon Fire.png Mako-mermaids2.jpg Mimmi Using Fifty Moons Potion.jpg File:Cleo_And_Lewis.png File:Cleo_Relaxing_In_Moon_Pool.jpg File:Cooling_Down.jpg Bscap302.jpg Girls Watch.png Cleo-unsure-h2o-just-add-water-9530216-608-400.jpg 2f29def91e_23766770_o2.jpg 4522378591a5864953282l.jpg File:The_Girls_In_The_Moonpool_And_Unconscious_Will.jpg 50s Mermaids At Moon Pool.jpg Mermaids Moon Lake.jpg File:8432139a47b20efb5f9f15d25d79742b.jpg Emma at Mako.jpg Rikki,_Emma,_And_Cleo_Hiding_In_Water.jpg Mermaids's Promo.jpg David in Moon Pool.jpg Tailless Spell Broke.png pl:Księżycowe jeziorko Category:Known things Category:Locations Category:H2O Just Add Water Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Category:Mako Island Locations Category:H2O: Mermaid Adventures Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 1 Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 2 Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 3 Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 1 Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 2 Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 3